Kill Him
by Starhey
Summary: At last Phobos created the perfect plan to kill the rebel leader.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. Well, this is the first story that I write in English, so I would appreciate if you could correct any mistake that I make. And be patient please, because I'm sure I'll be making a lot of them, but with your help I will be improving soon.

Thank you, and enjoy the prologue, its kind of a Flash Forward. Its really short, but i hope to updated this same week.

Prologue

She was there, in the same room I was trapped in. There were no windows, no other doors, no friends that would rescue me this time.

The guardians were in the previous room, unable to come in by the same reason why I was unable to come out. There had been some minutes since I stopped hearing them calling my name. All that I was thinking about in that same moment was the face that I had in front of me. She was beautiful. It didn't matter if she was the one that had blocked the entrance, or even more, the one that was about to kill me. It didn't matter that only a few steps behind her, it was Phobos, smiling, because he knew just as much as I did, that my life was about to end.

People say that when you are about to die, you can see your life pass before your eyes, but nothing like that happened to me. The moment was so precious to aloud myself think about anything else.

I wasn't afraid. I was ready to face death since the moment I became the rebel leader. And this was better than I could ever asked for; because by dying I was saving the life of the person that I loved more than any other thing in this world or in another, and because I wasn't going to die in hands of an enemy, but in hands of that same person. Y

Yes, I was going to die in her hands. Once again my heart would stop beating because of her, but this time, forever.

Because of Cornelia.


	2. Butterfly

Hi, as you see, it didn't took me a week exactly, but you didn't wait for to long, did you?-but I'm not sure if I will be able to keep this way forever, so don't get used to, or you take the risk to feel disappointed.

The story takes place when Elyon is under Phobos's control, before her coronation. It's mostly based on the cartoon, but sometimes I'll add a little bit of the comic book. For example, Elyon's last name.

And you will notice things that I add, like the Heart of Kandrakar its already able to open portals, and the girls are already aware of Kandrakar existence as a place, they've met the Oracle and everything, ok? Keep that in mind.

And I think it's pretty obvious, but I don't own any of the characters that you will be reading about.

.

The day in which everything began, was the last day of school. The air was hot and hard to breathe, as in any other normal summer at Heatherfield.

The five girls of our story were easy to identify among the crowd, because their faces were the only ones without a smile. Although they were supposed to be relaxed because of the end of classes, they weren't. They had much more bigger problems to deal with than grades.

Since there were a lot of students around them, they decided to meet after lunch in the Silver Dragon's basement. The place was already kind of their headquarters.

Will, their leader, was the first one to leave when she saw Matt. He had offered to walk her home since lunch time, so Will spent the last three hours counting the seconds missing. When she joined him, she felt the same thing she always did when he was around her, like if there were no monsters, no tyrannical rulers, no friends in danger, not even an angry mom. He was all that she need to feel like the world was perfect… like _her_ world was perfect.

The other four saw the figure of the redhead becoming smaller and smaller as she walked away with Matt, and in that very same moment, a patrol came out of nowhere and rudely stopped in front of them.

"Dad!" Irma yelled "Are you trying to loose your license?"

"No time for that, Irma." Tom replied. "Your mom asked me to pick you up, so that's what I'm doing, and erase that expression from your face, this isn't nice for me either."

"Can we take Hay Lin for lunch?"

"Sure, why not? Jump in, girls. I hope you like pizza Hay Lin" Way down deep inside, Tom Lair was a nice man.

"Sure I do, thank you for taking me Mr. Lair" Hay Lin said "Bye girls, see you around five"

The police car grew smaller in the distance, just as few minutes ago Will had.

Taranee Cook and Cornelia Hale started to walk down the street. Because of an unspoken wish of both of them, they didn't talk about all the Meridian issue. Instead, they talked about the sort of things normal teens do, just pretending, for a moment, that they were. They kept that banal conversation until the way to her home led Cornelia out of her friend's path.

"See you at five, Tara" Cornelia said, obtaining as a reply a quiet smile.

The blonde girl walked without paying attention to her own steps. Her mind was busy thinking about her present and the proximal future, and about the fact that both of them wouldn't be so painful if her past hadn't had been as it had been. If she hadn't met Elyon when she was young, she wouldn't have become her best friend… and, how could it be possible to suffer for the fate of someone who you never loved? It isn't possible to notice an empty space, if that space was never occupied, is it?

Deep inside, Cornelia somehow wished that Phobos was the good brother Elyon thought he was, because that way, she would be able to live happily for ever, even if it was without her best friend. But she knew things weren't like that, and that besides of not being a good brother, he was not a good person, and it didn't matter how happy Elyon was in Meridian, because every second she spent there was endangering her life.

But Cornelia didn't want to be the one breaking Elyon's heart again. Yes, for the second time in her existence, Elyon was going to find out that her whole life was a lie. What is better then, a life being a lie, or a life not being at all?

Thinking in that sadly way, the whole afternoon became just another little piece of her past.

.

"No, you listen to me, Will! Elyon isn't one of the bad guys; she is just surrounded by a lot of them!" Cornelia yelled, trying to defend once more her best friend, but knowing that she didn't had more proofs to do so than the feelings in her heart.

"How do you now, uh?" the redhead replied "Listen, Corny, I want to think that Elyon hasn't changed as much as you do, but…"

"There's no way! You can't say that, because you don't know her as much as I do!"

"… you need to face the possibility that she is doing all this under her own will" The leader finished her sentence as if Cornelia hadn't interrupted.

There had been four hours since they met as they had previously arranged. The Silver Dragon's basement was hot, but not as much as it was outside. There was a very strong smell of Chinese food coming from upstairs, and it wasn't helping with the five girl's mood. Even Irma had quit to her jokes. They were just tired of listening to the same discussion once again.

"Elyon Portrait is not evil!" Cornelia said again.

"Well, in that I hope your right, because she is the true heir to Meridian's throne" Caleb said. If you weren't looking at his face in the minute he spoke, you would have thought that he was trying to replace Irma's place as the joker.

"I think Cornelia could be right. I mean, we've got to keep our hopes up, don't we" Hay Lin said

"But why can't you understand that we can't depend only on our hope?" Will replied, angrily.

"Will" they all turned around to the spot where Yan Lin's voice was coming from. How long had she being there? "I understand that as a leader, you are trying to make the logical decision, but logical isn't always the best. You are the keeper of The Heart, so listen to it, because no one can do it better than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some big issue to address"

"What is it, Grandma? Is it a big Kandrakar-issue?" Hay Lin asked

"No, it's just the new wind-surf lessons I told you about this morning. See you later, girls" and with that, Yan Lind left the basement

"I think your Grandma is a little bit crazy, Hay-Hay" Irma said.

"But she's right" Caleb interfered "Will, from leader to leader, she is right. I can tell you that I also try to make the most logical decision, but sometimes that ain't just enough, and I have to depend only on my hope. Don't ever underestimate it. Or do you think it would even be a rebellion without it?"

"You know what? I've had enough of this for one day. Let's forget of the whole Elyon issue for one night" Will suggested.

"Fine. But don't you dare to forget that this 'whole Elyon issue' as you call it, isn't just that, an issue, it's my best friend life. So Mrs. Kandrakar-chosen-one, I suggest you to stop running away from your role, to act as a leader and do what's best, before something that you'll always regret happens" and with that, Cornelia left the Silver Dragon.

.

Cornelia was still angry from the conversation held in the basement moments ago. She was walking fast down the street, with the other Guardians almost running behind her. They didn't want to leave her alone, because they knew that when she was angry, Cornelia Hale could do the most reckless things. Cornelia was well aware of their presence, but she simply didn't care.

Caleb was walking next to her, in silence. Since a few weeks ago, something new was starting to born between them, and they both knew it perfectly, there was no need to say it. Could it be love? Cornelia asked herself continuously. Well, it maybe wasn't the sort of feeling that Will had for Matt. Caleb didn't make Cornelia forget about all her problems, but he made her feel that in spite of them, all would be just fine. Yes, next to Caleb, she was still in knowledge that all her life was a total mess, but she was fine with it, as long as he would be there. He was like her constant, because she didn't knew what was going to happen next, she wasn't sure of anything that wasn't him.

As for him, well, he was the rebel leader. He must be strong for his people, because he knew he was an important factor in that hope he had just been lecturing Will about. But with Cornelia, there was no need of that. He was just Caleb, a normal boy, meeting love for the first time ever.

"I think you're right." Caleb said softly, as if he was afraid to break the silence.

Cornelia looked at him, with an indecipherable expression in her face.

"About Elyon" he added, just in case there was the need to do so.

"I know" Cornelia said, almost laughing. "I know you mean about Elyon, and I know you think I'm right. I know I'm right too, but the thing is, what if I'm not?"

Caleb stopped his walking suddenly, and of course she did as well. They eyes looked to each other for a long, long moment, and they didn't care about the other four. They were way to behind to reach them, as they were both fast walkers… they had to be; she was an ice skater for half the day, and a Guardian of the Veil the other half, and he was a rebel, which meant he was always literally running away from danger.

She could see the blue of her eyes mixing with the green of his.

"What if you're not?" he asked rhetorically, increasing her feeling that next to him nothing could be bad enough.

"I'm not afraid of the terrible things she could do if she turns out to be evil. I'm afraid of the fact itself. What frightens me is that someone that I love isn't, well, the person that I love"

He stared at her. He knew exactly the feeling. He was just like her… afraid of feeling love, because when you do, this kind of thing happened. Caleb suddenly realized he was holding her hand, for how long he had been doing it, he couldn't tell, but he was very comfortable with it, it was like their hands were made to fit each other's.

Despite of their fear to love, there they were, feeling it.

"Caleb, imagine I suddenly decided to be bad. To be evil. What would your feelings for me be then?" she asked, because she was as sure that Caleb had feelings for her as much as she was sure she had feelings for him.

"You are not evil, Cornelia" he answered.

"I'm trying to make you understand the way I feel about Elyon."

"Then you already know the answer, don't you? You don't want Elyon to be bad, because you'd love her anyway, just as I'd do for you. That's what you do with the people that you love, you accept who they are as a part of everything, because when you love someone, I mean when you seriously do, you don't love just a part, you love the whole"

Cornelia smiled more than she had smiled in weeks, probably in her entire life, not only because Caleb could read her as an open book, but because he had just implied that he loved her.

"You seem to know much about love. I suspect you have a lot of experience" she said, in part joking, in part trying to find out what the answer was.

"Me? Nah." He said, holding her other hand, making her approach "But with you I feel like I know everything about love"

"Caleb, I…" Cornelia started, but was interrupted by a big noise, something unusual in a quiet town as Heatherfield, so late in the night.

"Cornelia, look out!" Irma's voice screamed. Both Caleb and Cornelia turned around to see something that would scare the hell out of everybody who wasn't one of the six persons seeing it.

It was a big creature, with a body with no description and eyes of a demon. It was gigantic, full of scars, with teeth big as a human arm. And it was fast, and it was running towards them, with the Guardians running after him.

"Will, do something" Taranee yelled, as if she wasn't sure if Will was going to react to the situation, but she was already holding the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Guardians, unite!"

The time froze. It always did when Will said those words. The girls experienced that familiar, yet unusual sense that always came with the transformation. It was funny, how for them their transformation was something big, something slow and special, and all that the others could see were flashes of colored lights, and a second after Will had activated the transformation, it was over. It was like their secret, but a good one, one that was a pleasure to keep.

Back to reality.

Cornelia surrounded Caleb with her arms, and her wings lifted both of them in the air. He was heavy, but she wouldn't let him go, especially considering the creature that had just been about to hit them.

"Water!" Irma yelled, while the summoned element rushed over the creature like a tsunami.

In that same moment, Cornelia realized of the presence of a rider. He was the size of a normal man, much smaller than the monster… and much more terrifying. He opened his hand in front of him, and with that he stopped Irma's attack, turning the water against her mistress.

"Irma!" Hay Lin said worriedly, and went after her friend in help.

Cornelia placed Caleb in the top of a next building, hoping he would be safe there and very sure he wasn't going to stay there. But with no time to think about it, she went back to the fight. Her brain was working quickly, evaluating the situation. There was one Guardian down and another out of the fight as she was rescuing the first one. This frightening rider of the creature would with all probabilities do to all their attacks as he had just done with Irma's. So, how to attack a creature that would use their powers against them?

She was there, thinking. Unless something was really upsetting her, Cornelia was methodical and rational, the kind of girl who always thinks before acting, a girl who is never reckless, as…

"Caleb!" Cornelia screamed, panicking as he saw the boy jumping out of the building, with his sword in hand. He landed next to the rider, in the creature's back, but before he could even hit the enemy, the rider threw some sort of bolt out of his fingers, sending Caleb across the street. He wasn't that hurt, as they all could tell because he stood up again immediately, but attacking Caleb was exactly the kind of thing that upset Cornelia. The kind of things that made her act without thinking.

"Earth!" She screamed with a look in her eyes that Phobos would envy.

An earthquake started under the monster, and five trees grew and surrounded the rider, taking him apart from his creature. The earth swallowed the beast, leaving nothing but a terrible groan, the unmistakable sound of something dying.

With a move or her fingers, the trees grew towards her, approaching the rider to where she was. A tiny voice in the bottom of her brain was warning her about how strange it was that the rider hadn't turn her power against her, in view that he was obviously able to do so.

"Cornelia!" the voice of Caleb wanted to warn her to, but for Cornelia it was as tiny as the one inside her mind, because she was angry, really angry.

When the rider was just a few inches away from her, the trees stopped, and Cornelia could see his face, or more exactly, the lack of one. The faceless creature then spoke with a whisper to her, but somehow, Will, Taranee and Caleb could hear it as if they were standing were Cornelia was.

"Earth Guardian" the rider begun "It wasn't difficult to find you" 

"Cornelia!" the three of them screamed, before the rider did anything, because they recognized immediately the danger implied in his sentence.

And then, the five trees withered, but the rider stayed in the air as if they were still holding him. He put two of his fingers together in the part were he was supposed to have a mouth, as if he was holding a cigarette. He blew, and from his fingers it came out a butterfly. A butterfly that flew really fast for being so, and placed over Cornelia's heart. Then, it turned black, and dissolved into her chest as ink into the water. Cornelia felt an enormous pain, as if every bone of here body was being flexed, and then, everything went black.

Caleb saw how it happened, all so quickly that there had been not even time for his eyes to blink or for his heart to beat, because before he could do so, the rider had already attacked his beloved one and disappeared. He ran to catch her. He could felt how cold she was.

"What should we do?" Taranee asked to nobody specifically.

"Hospital?" suggested Hay Lin, who had just arrived back with Irma next to her.

"This is black magic, nothing your hospitals could fix. Will…?" Caleb said.

Will hold her crystal Heart, and opened a portal to Meridian. The Guardians crossed it first, and finally Caleb did, holding Cornelia in his arms as if he was holding his own life.

In that very same minute, at to different points of the Universe, to things were changing simultaneously. One of that changes happened in Kandrakar; Cornelia's aura mere had just turn black, black as the night. Black as the butterfly.

The other one happened in Meridian, where prince Phobos suddenly smiled terribly. It was the smile that you could see on his face when one of his plans was working.

Read and Review people.

And please correct my mistakes; I remind you that English isn't my mother language.


	3. Black

**Hi.**

**I'm truly sorry for being so late with this. It's being complicated, so I've been only writing some one-shots now and then. But I'm very fond of this story, and even though it takes time, I do plan to finish it. **

**For those of you who still follow this story, ENJOY.**

**Oh, and I obviously don't own WITCH**

…

Caleb crossed the portal holding Cornelia in his arms. He couldn't describe how he was feeling in that moment.

When Cornelia was in her normal-human form, he always felt as if she was fragile, breakable, but then she transformed, and suddenly Cornelia was a Guardian of the Veil, was able to protect herself, to fight against to what he fought too… to fight next to him. But then, by looking at her, unconscious in his arms, Caleb could see both universes collapsing, because there she was, Cornelia, a Guardian of the Veil, broken.

Caleb knew that she would be alright, or at least he was making himself believe that. If something he was sure about, it was that if Cornelia was gone, he might as well go to a thousand different worlds, even to Kandrakar itself, but never would he be truly alive again.

When Caleb became aware of the way in which he was thinking, he released a heavy, quiet laughter. There was no need to think about all that. Cornelia would be wide awake soon. She would be smiling again, and they would be able to finish their previous conversation.

_I would tell her how much I love her._

Caleb noticed that Cornelia was getting heavier and heavier as time passed, as if she was made of pure iron, and she was cold as if she was made of ice. He tried to figure out whether he was imagining that or not. Caleb tried to imagine that she was warm. It was easy.

Still, he was almost sure that it was not a trick of his mind. Nothing happening then was, no matter how hard he wished it, and with every passing second, the more Caleb was convinced that something was not right. Not right at all.

.

**Kandrakar.**

_Evil?_

_I think I know about it even more than the ones who are evil do, and that is precisely because I am not. If the mean beings all over the universe, knew how dangerous evil really is, they would keep as far of it as they could. _

_But they are blind, and reckless. They feel like they can control the most uncontrollable thing that has ever existed. That arrogant behavior eventually leads to terrible consequences, for them, and for others. _

_Evil is like fire. It consumes everything, and the more it consumes, the bigger it is._

_Evil is what surrounded everything, that day in which I turned my eyes to Meridian, and I saw the Guardians of this fortress and the rebel leader, looking for help._

_Evil is what I could feel in this castle when Cornelia's aura mere turned black._

"Oracle, sir, what should we do?"

"I am afraid there is no much that we can do"

.

Guided by Caleb, the Guardians quickly arrived to the Infinite City, and hurried to the spot where the rebels hid. They could see smoke from the distance, and campfires shining in the dark, protecting the ones around them from the coldness that the night had brought to Meridian. An unusual coldness, everyone could tell. The young ones called it a nuisance. The old ones called it a bad omen.

Caleb ran without noticing it. The path was something he had memorized. "Cornelia". He kept repeating her name in his mind. Dying? He was ready to face death. Loosing friends, brothers? He had, it had hurt, but they all had died being heroes, and he was proud of them. Loosing her? That was his biggest fear. That going on right then, right between his arms, that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

Vathek was just getting out of his tent, ready for dinner, when almost randomly he raised his eyes towards the distance. He was the only one who notice the worried little group rushing towards the rebel camping site. Just by giving them a quick distanced glance, he could tell that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He ran towards the group, to meet them halfway. Their heavy footsteps echoed in the Infinite City, forever looking for a wall to hit.

"Caleb! What´s all this?" Vathek asked, while some other rebels started join them too.

"Cornelia!" was his brief response. Not that it was more informative than the conclusions Vathek could reach by himself just by watching the scene, but it was all that Caleb was capable of saying at the moment. It was all that Caleb had been able to think since Cornelia´s eyes shot closed.

"She most be taken to Cly!" and old man said, referring to the healer that had joined the rebel cause almost five years ago, the one who had fixed Caleb's own wounds more than once.

Cornelia was suddenly ripped off from Caleb´s arms, and even though he knew in the corners of his mind that they were taking her to Cly, he still stood there, just shouting her name at the top of his lungs, his desperate screams getting lost in the sea of noise that came from the agitated crowd surrounding him.

He felt a hand resting over his shoulder. Taranee smiled sadly at him, all the Guardians standing beside her, giving him sympathetic looks. Perhaps those four girls are the only ones who understood, Caleb thought. Of course everyone else was worried about Cornelia. He was a symbol of hope, just as he was. But only he and the Guardians knew the person behind the heroine.

Only they knew that she was not only a Guardian of the Veil, she was a girl, her favorite color was green, she had a little sister, a cat, she was brilliant at ice skating, had her temper, loved history class, and so much more. They weren´t worried for the girls with wings and powers, but for the one who shone even with nothing that extraordinary.

With that, Caleb calmed down.

_At least they know._

All five of them spent hours sitting around a big campfire, that still wasn´t enough to keep them warm. Every once in a while, Vathek would come join them, bring them a hot drink or a piece of bread, and then leave, never saying a word. Sometimes he just stood there, and smiled a sincere smile before turning around. Aldarn came as well, to ask some questions hurriedly.

The chopped wood cracked while it burned, and the fire became smaller and smaller as time passed by, transforming their faces with shadows and filling their hearts with coldness.

.

Cly heard the noise from out side, and even before they shot the door of her tent open, she knew that something was wrong. She was used to that tone the voices had when they were bringing her someone. There was no need to even understand their words, just by that very different kind of loud whisper and quiet shout, the one that meant confusion, anger, sadness, and sometimes even lost, Cly could tell that they were coming.

But she had not expected that.

Aldarn was holding one of the Guardians in his arms, while the crowd around him just stood there, never silent, looking at Cly and waiting for her to do something.

Quickly, Cly made room for the girl in the table of the center. Aldarn lay her down as soon as he was able.

"All right. Everyone. Out. Now." Cly ordered in a powerful voice that was heard above the sounds of the crowd. "Aldarn, stay" she added, when he was about to exit the tent as well.

"Tell me what you know" Cly indicated, while she moved around Cornelia.

"Not very much" Aldarn answered, not daring to move from the corner in which he stood. "Caleb and the other Guardians came out of the blue, you know we weren´t expecting him until tomorrow night. She was already unconscious when they got hear. Vathek saw them first, but I asked him and he doesn´t know much, either. The Guardians said something about…"

"…a spell" Cly finished for him. "Of course it is. Her vitals are all like they should be. Her temperature's down, but that's all. There's no other reason for her to be out." she said more to herself. "Hand me that book over the table, Aldarn".

He did. Cly open the book and started looking among the pages.

"Aldarn, I need you to go and find out exactly what happened. Hurry up" The rebel didn´t wait a second.

_So she is the one that Caleb is fond of. _

This girl was very important, Cly knew. Not only she was a Guardian, but she was close, very close to their leader. Heaven knows what would become of Caleb if something happened to that girl. Cly tried to remember her name, but she couldn't.

The book made a big muffled noise when the healer closed it, frustrated. Until Aldarn came back with information, the book could not give answer because she wouldn't know the proper questions.

She focused her concentration in the girl. Her skin was pale and very, very, cold, but with a kind of coldness that was not perceived with her senses. It was something that made her spirit freeze. Cly felt the girl's pulse again. Still fine. Her breathing, perfect.

With steady hands, Cly opened the Guardian's unconscious eyes. The eyes were normal, not moving, the pupils dilated. Funny, though. Cly could have sworn that this girl had blue eyes, not black ones. But well, she could not even remember her name and had only seen her a time or two…

Was it her idea, or this girl was getting even colder? After years of healing and fixing war wounds, Cly would think that she knew how to control her imagination, but it was not possible for someone to be this cold this quickly, without their other vitals change at least one little bit.

The healer opened her book again, reading each page. Below the word "Symptoms", almost always she could read "Coldness". _Yhea, but this cold?_ That wasn't helping at all.

The next time she touched Cornelia, she took her hand off immediately, aching from such coldness.

Just then, the curtains fluttered open and Aldarn came in panting.

"Good to see you´re back, take a seat" Cly said, pointing to a chair in the corner of the tent.

After one minute, Aldarn was able to speak again.

"I spoke with the leader of the Guardians, Cly. She told me that a monster showed up in their world sooner this night. She told me that she was sure that the man that was controlling the monster was looking specifically for Cornelia."

"Cornelia…" Cly whispered, "But, why is she so sure?" she added out loud.

"Will told me the man said so. Or something like that. Then he attacked Cornelia"

"And what happened to the man?" Cly asked.

"They don't know it. Will said that they were so hurried to get here that they didn't notice what was of the man, but she is almost sure that he banished, or at least she thinks that if he was still there or wanted to stop them they'd have known it"

"Makes sense… now, how exactly did he attacked her?" the healer asked, not looking Aldarn in the eyes.

"With a butterfly" was the answer.

Cly did looked him in the eyes then, just for a second, before turning around to look at Cornelia once more. The heavy book felt to the floor with the movement.

"...a black butterfly" Cly whispered, just loud enough for Aldarn to hear.

"How do you know?" Aldarn asked carefully. Maybe Cly just looked him in the eyes for a second, but there was something in her gaze that had scare the spirits out of him.

Cly didn´t answer the rebel's question. Instead she stood behind Cornelia's head, opening her hands close to Cornelia's temples, but not touching her.

"How do you know?" Aldarn asked once more, picking up Cly's book and handing it to her.

She didn't take it.

"The book's no use, it is not there" Cly said, closing her eyes.

"What is not there, Cly? How do you know about the black butterfly? Cly?"

The healer opened her eyes once more.

"Aldarn, this is ancient magic. Very ancient, very black magic. I think I know what to do about it, but I need to concentrate. Just, please, be quiet." Aldarn nodded.

Cly started to speak very quietly, closing her eyes again, never moving her hands from the side of Cornelia's head. Aldarn could not understand what she was saying, but after some moments he realized that it was not because of the low volume, but because it was a totally different language.

After some time that seemed like an instant, the fingertips of Cly's hands started to glow a purple light, and two silent, black tears escaped from her eyes. Still, she didn't notice, and never stopped her foreign prayer.

The more seconds passed, the brighter the light became. Soon it was too bright for Aldarn to keep looking. He felt the strange heat reach his skin, and when the feeling stopped, he open his eyes again, to find Cly sitting exhausted on the floor, and Cornelia slowly opening her big blue eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Caleb said suddenly standing up from the seat in which he had spent without movement for the last hours.

The Guardians stood up as well, looking in disbelief. A powerful and strange purple light was coming from one of the tents, rising up on till it hit the very roof of the Infinite City, too bright to even transform the dark of the night into what could have been some sort of cloudy day light.

Even though, they didn't know in which tent that Cly girl was, they had no doubt that that light could only come from the place in which Cornelia was.

The light started to turn off quickly, but before it was completely out again, they had already begun running towards the source, passing the confused rebels that had came out of their tents, staring in awe at the same direction that the girls and Caleb where rushing to.

By the time the group reached the healers tent, Aldarn was just coming out, holding the arm of a woman, surely Cly. She looked really tired, and surely if it was not for Aldarn's arm, she would have dropped to the floor.

Caleb gave her a worried, almost crazy look, and Cly just smile in return. That was enough for all of them to relief. The Guardians smiled, and Caleb felt as if he was soaring.

"You may come in now, Caleb. She is awake, and asking about you" Cly said with weak voice.

Caleb had already put a hand in the delicate fabric of the tent, when he stopped as if he had remembered something. He suddenly gave Cly a hug.

"Thank you", was all he said before getting into the tent.

"_**Come here, Elyon. Can you believe how easy has it been?"**_

"_**Oh, brother, I never expected it to be difficult. But I must say that the detail of letting her wake up is just magnificent"**_

"_**It's all right. Let them have their precious little hope while they can" **_

"Cornelia!" Caleb ran towards the Earth Guardian, who was now sitting in the same table in which Aldarn had put her before.

Caleb stopped before her, not certain whether it was sure to touch her, but she opened her arms and hugged him tight.

"Caleb! I'm so glad you're OK" she said.

"Me? Cornelia, you were the one that was unconscious for almost six hours!" Caleb stated, almost amused.

"Yeah, right… I know" Cornelia said, as if she was remembering "But, you know, while I was out, I think I was dreaming or something, because when I woke up I couldn't shake the feeling that you were in danger"

"Well, I'm not." Caleb looked at her, slightly confused. "How are you?"

"Fine"

This time he hugged her, letting go all the worry and fear that had been consuming him from inside. It seemed almost silly now.

"_**Whenever you say, Elyon"**_

"_**Wait…"**_

Caleb sat beside her in the table. Opening her hand, she played absent-minded with the ground, making a few strands of grass appear here and there. The rebel leader couldn't keep his eyes out of her.

Almost by accident, by instinct, by reflex, he's hand slowly approached the one that she wasn´t using to use her powers. Their fingers intertwined without them noticing, and it was only when their grip was tight that she raised her look from the ground and blue eyes met green ones.

Neither of them closed their eyes, it was as if they were trapped by a very different kind of magic than the one they were used to. They kept looking into each others eyes , even when their heads started to lean closer and closer, and their lips where only one instant away.

"_**NOW!"**_

Caleb froze in horror when her magical blue eyes suddenly turned black.

Cornelia extended her open palms before her, and giving and empty glance at the rebel leader, she attacked him with the same rocks from the ground that had looked so innocent moments ago when she was playing with them.

The Guardians outside heard the commotion and rushed into the tent, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Caleb!"

"Cornelia!"

"What's all this?"

"Are you guys all right?"

Caleb could not find the sense in the Guardians' words. He was still shocked by the view of those night black eyes. He rose to his feet slowly, holding his chest were the rock had hit.

The Guardians' stood behind Caleb, assuming defense positions, even when they didn't know what had just happened or what was happening right then, the evil in the room was touchable, they couldn't help but notice it and get ready for whatever it was.

Cornelia lowered her arms, never taking the absent gaze from Caleb as he stood again. Caleb didn't fail to notice. But it wasn't just those black eyes, it was her whole expression that seemed wrong, that didn't belong to her, even if those do were her features. She was not there.

But then, where was she?

"CORNELIA!" came the desperate scream from the boy.

The blue returned to the eyes, and Cornelia dropped to the floor.

"_**God, is she stubborn"**_

"_**I know, brother, but don't worry. She won't last very long"**_

"_**I'm sure of that."**_

Caleb was the first to reach Cornelia. The Guardians surrounded the two. Cornelia was barely awake, but as soon as Caleb hands touched her, her eyes widened and she used her wings to get out of his grasp.

"Caleb, don't! Get away from me!" she screamed, nearly crying.

"Cornelia, what are you saying?" He asked, her words hurting him, taking a step close.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cornelia, calm down. Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you!"

"But I will hurt you…"

"_**Again, Phobos!"**_

Cornelia's hands flew to both sides of her head and her wings dropped her to the ground. Her eyes were black again, and her look instantly went to Caleb. By looking at him, she closed them and opened them blue again.

"_**You silly girl, obey me!"**_

_But, Caleb…_

"_**Soon he will be nothing!"**_

_NO!_

"_**Stop fighting! You belong to me now. And you will do what I demand!"**_

The girls and Caleb stared in awe at the Earth Guardian. She kept screaming, holding her head, and blinking as if it was against her will, and every time she opened them again, they changed color.

After a few times, her eyes didn't open again. She lowered her hands from her temples, and rose slowly to her feet, facing the confused and worried faces from her friends.

"_**YOU WILL KILL HIM!"**_

The Guardians reacted very quickly to Cornelia's attack, and managed to block it without hurting her.

"Take him away from here!" Will ordered, and Irma and Taranee's arms surrounded him, lifting him in the air and quickly flying away from the tent and from the Infinite City.

But as he was being carried away, Caleb could not erase the image of Cornelia opening her eyes one last time, to reveal the black eyes, darkest than ever, looking only at him with hatred before attacking him. And despite everything happened so fast, he could not help but think that the only thing that did belonged to Cornelia in that expression with dark eyes, was the silent, lonely tear that was rolling down her face.

**If there's someone out there who still reads this, I would appreciate if you reviewed. It has being a long time since I last wrote in English, so I would like if you could mark my mistakes **

**I'll try my best to update soon. **


End file.
